


porny drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Merlin Random Writing/Drabble Series [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porny drabble based on a gif seen on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	porny drabble

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say. rated r, inspired by the gif seen down there.

broad hands sliding down a thin back, ribs visible like an embrace around the bumps of the spine. the thick ring—heirloom of the pendragon dynasty—drags down cold on merlin’s skin, a shock in the heat they create between their bodies. the nails catch on merlin’s skin and he shivers with it, moves his hips in a languid slide forward, watches arthur’s lips, kiss-swollen and red and slick, open in a stutter, breath coming haltingly. the strong body underneath him arches up when merlin’s hips pulls back, as though arthur were trying to hold onto his body with his own, as though he couldn’t bear to lose contact.

when merlin’s eyes open slowly, lashes thick over heavy, molten gold, arthur’s hands open around merlin’s sides, the round of his heels fitting like a jigsaw into the dip of merlin’s hips. arthur watches merlin’s head slump down, chin angled to his own chest as the roughness of arthur’s palm curves around his hipbones, sliding over the expanse of his sweaty skin, the sinuous dip of his lower back as merlin’s hips push towards him again—a thrilling, hot stutter-slide, and arthur watches merlin’s dick leave translucent trails of white in the sparse, coarse dark-blond hairs on his belly.

arthur growls at the sight and tilts his head back, stares up at merlin with blown pupils and wets his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, once, hears merlin’s breath falter.

"you’re better than that," he says as his he palms merlin’s arse in hands, curving his fingers around the plump cheeks and pulling, pulling merlin roughly towards himself so their dicks drag together, a wonderful, almost over-heated point of contact that makes something in arthur’s belly tug viciously. "show me how you can ride, _mer_ lin.”


End file.
